La carcajada del payaso
by carooanime
Summary: Existen cantidades de payasos, pero nunca uno tan bello como el que aprecié esa noche...
1. Prólogo

**Buenas, cómo andan? Vuelvo con una historia nueva, pensaba subirla más adelante pero no aguantaba xD**

 **Este es el prólogo, en unas horas subo el primer capítulo, espero que lo disfruten :D**

* * *

 **Prólogo:**

" _Sean bienvenidos al circo, les brindamos un gran espectáculo, contamos con todo lo que se pueden imaginar para que pasen una noche inolvidable._

 _No se asusten porque la maravillosa función tiene su estilo de terror, atrévanse a conocer a la bella AnaMaria, es mitad mujer mitad cabra, que secretos ocultan los siameses, no se pierdan el ballet de la bailarina de trapo, el gran show de magia del joven mago y el espectáculo del más temible payaso, y muchas, muchas sorpresas más en este escenario lleno de emoción, no se olviden las funciones son solo a la noche, están todos invitados."_

* * *

 **Sera un Takari :D**

 **Y tendrá muchas escenas de terror y algo de creepypastas, espero sus opiniones, les mando muchos saludos :D**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1.**

" _La extraña figura se acercó al niño y le ordeno silencio, dejo que se acostara a dormir, luego desapareció…_

 _A la mañana siguiente sus padres no lo encontraron e inmediatamente llamaron a la policía, otro caso más agregado a la lista…"_

-Kari la cena ya está lista- Se estiro sobre la silla y se aproximó hasta el comedor donde encontró a su amiga.

Ese era su primer año en la universidad, estudiaba letras porque quería dedicarse a escribir historias de terror, vivía con sus dos amigas Mimi y Sora.

La primera de ellas estudiaba música, soñaba con ser una gran estrella de pop, mientras que la segunda estudia diseño, esperaba poder implementar su propia marca de ropa.

Disfrutaron de la cena, luego ella se dedicó a lavar los platos para ir a su cama, estaba cansada y al día siguiente tenia clases por lo tanto solo conecto una alarma y descanso.

Las clases eran tan hermosas, pero otras eran un poco aburridas, lo positivo era que tenía un tiempo libre para pasarlo con sus amigas, solían hacer su reunión en la biblioteca.

-¿Cuándo regresara Tai?- Pregunto Mimi, con su característica sonrisa.

-Si eso te iba a preguntar…- Hablo una joven llamada Meiko que es compañera de Sora y se unió al grupo hace solo un mes, la observo pero en el fondo sentía arder.

-En unas semanas…- Respondió, no es que era una hermana celosa, pero sabía que la única que se merecía el corazón de su hermano era Sora, aunque nunca quedo claro que sucedía entre esos dos. Por otra parte Meiko parecía estar enamorada del mayor y eso a la jovencita le causaba furia, para ella tenía muchos defectos de los cuales provocaba que no tuvieran mucha relación, ella era tímida y cuando hablaba apenas se le entendía, en cambio Kari era una chica que tomaba sus propias decisiones, e incluso hacia chistes para que todos se rieran, tenía una fuerte y linda relación con Tai, y en su opción a su hermano le gustaban las mujeres de buen carácter.

-¿Se enteraron del circo?- Pregunto la castaña muy animada.

-Si yo sí, ¿podríamos ir no? Dicen que es muy diferente, oí hablar de la chica que es mitad cabra mitad mujer…- Hablo Sora emocionada.

-Guau, eso me emociona, ¿podemos ir esta noche?- sonrió tan alegre.

-Si conseguimos entradas si- Respondió Mimi, les guiño el ojo –muero por ver al mago, parece que es un chico muy atractivo…- Todas rieron –¿Mei qué dices, vienes?- Se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza, Kari oculto un gran suspiro.

-Me dan miedo esas cosas, prefiero que me cuenten…-

-Oh por favor, te vamos a extrañar, ¿no quieres ver a ese mago que le robo el corazón a muchas?- Insistió –Kari, Sora ¿qué opinan?-

-Bueno, de verdad te vamos a extrañar…- Acoto Sora.

-Mei si te da miedo, me parece que no vayas no sea cosa que luego sea mucho peor…- Respondió, y miro por la ventana, el día estaba nublado con indicios de lluvia.

Para cuando termino con sus materias, fue inmediatamente corriendo en busca de las entradas, había una larga fila, para cuando fue su turno no quedaban lugares para esa noche, lo que se llevó una gran decepción, pero opto por asegurarse para la siguiente noche, consiguió para el mejor horario y los mejores asientos.

Regreso a su departamento y se encontró con su amiga Mimi, quien no dejaba de hablar por teléfono, seguro que nuevamente molestaba a Koushiro, o como le decía ella de cariño "Izzy".

-Anda, pero te puedes organizar, es que yo quería que fuéramos juntos a ver esa película, es tan romántica…-

Ella rio, no le gustaba meterse en conversaciones ajenas, pero le causaba mucha risa ver al pobre pelirrojo sonrojarse cada vez que la joven castaña le hablaba.

-¿Entonces aceptas? Bueno el viernes a la noche, ¿pasas por mí? Que caballero eres…- Dijo muy emocionada y finalizo la llamada, Kari la observaba.

-Voy a salir con Izzy, hace tiempo que intentaba conversarlo de que fuéramos al cine pero no habla mucho…- Rio divertida, ¿cómo era que no se daba cuenta que el pobre joven estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella? –Es una ternurita…- sonrió –dime, ¿conseguiste las entradas?-

-Si pero para mañana… Se van de la nada…- Comento triste.

-Bueno, no hay que preocuparse, lo bueno es que podremos apreciar la función ¿no? ¿Tienes la dirección?-

-Sí, queda un poco lejos, por lo que…-

-Tendremos que ir en el auto de Sora- Le guiño un ojo, la mayor del grupo tenía un auto que guardaba en un estacionamiento, procuraba no utilizarlo tanto para cuidar el combustible ya que era de gran utilidad para regresar a casa los fin de semanas.

Tomo asiento en el sillón y miro con detenimiento las entradas, su amiga se sentó a su lado, le sonreía.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto.

-Nada, se ve que estas emocionada-

-Si, tal vez me sirva mucho para escribir alguna historia, además que estoy con el blog de la escuela, debería escribir un artículo-

-Que buena idea, me encanta las columnas que escribes, espero que tengas suerte con ello-

-Sí, eso espero- Menciono y suspiro, volvió a observar las entradas.

Las horas pasaron, y las ganas de dormir llegaron, pero antes chequeo en su celular las novedades del exterior, además de escribirle a su hermano para preguntarle cómo estaba.

Entre que bajaba de página en página, hubo un artículo que le sorprendió mucho, lo abrió para saber de qué se trataba.

" _Se busca al joven Ken Ichijouji, lleva una semana desaparecido, su familia lo busca muy desesperadamente, si alguien lo ha visto o estuvo con él, no dude en avisarle a los medios…"_

Ken Ichijouji, si mal no recordaba era un estudiante con el que compartían algunas clases, no tenía mucho trato con él, pero su desaparición le genero un gran interrogatorio.

* * *

 **Este es el primer capítulo, ¿qué opinan?**

 **No cuenta mucho y es un poquito aburrido, en el siguiente va a haber más acción (:**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, de más está decir que los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen pero si la historia, esto es puro hobby.**

 **Que tengan una linda semana :D**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Bajaba las escaleras, se hacían eternas con cada paso que intentaba avanzar, el eco de una risa retumbaba en las paredes decoradas con papel rosa, la madera crujía con el paso de sus botas, solo una pequeña vela ilumino la sala en la que se encontraba, al fondo de ese túnel infinito había alguien, su risa continuaba sin la necesidad de tomar aire, era mas molesta en cuanto se acercaba al individuo, cuando por fin termino su viaje, se encontró con una pequeña habitación, su piso era decorado por azulejos blancos y negros.

De repente dejo de oír al mundo, y comenzó a temblar, su corazón se acelero junto con su respiración, volteo a ver detrás de las escaleras como una mano con largas uñas se asomaba, la madera rechinó, no mostro su rostro, pero si su carcajada quedo grabada.

El sudor cubría su frente, la nuca y cuello, sus manos aun temblaban, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que sintió tanta adrenalina en su cuerpo, ni siquiera el correr le hacía sentir lo que le sucedía.

Miro la hora en su celular, la cual marcaba las 3:30, aún tenía un par de horas para dormir y no demostrar cansancio en sus clases. Se levanto al baño, mojo su cara y se observó al espejo, odiaba sus ojeras, era la tercera vez que tenía ese tipo de sueño, abrió la puerta del espejo y busco una pastilla, hacia algunos años le habían recetado pastillas para el sueño, por sus frecuentes insomnios nocturnos, después de varios estudios no le encontraron algún problema de salud, simplemente algunos médicos le dijeron que podía ser el estrés. Aunque ella sabía que había algo más profundo que la ciencia no logra explicar, siempre que tiene sus actos de no poder dormir suceden entre la de la madrugada, sin mencionar los terribles sueños que no se los puede contar a nadie porque no recibe la respuesta que desea.

-No son simples sueños- se dijo al espejo, observo el frasco -esto es una emergencia- bebió un poco de agua y regreso a su cama con las ganas de soñar con unicornios y amigos imaginarios de diferentes colores, un cielo hecho de algodón de azúcar, y rosas hechas de caramelos, con una cascada de chocolate, pero era cociente de que eso nunca sucedería, no a ella. Lo único que la ayudaba a no caer en la locura era escribir cada sueño que tenía, transformándolo en una fantástica historia de terror.

El día parecía pasar más rápido, apenas ingreso al aula creyó que sería eterno, pero las horas se hicieron minutos.

En la hora del almuerzo, se encerró en el baño porque había empezado con un pequeño dolor de cabeza, pero sabía que se trataba del resultado de no dormir bien en la noche, de a poco su cuerpo lo demostraba.

Mojo su rostro en el agua, sintiendo placer al momento en que sus mejillas entraron en contacto con la frialdad y la presión de la misma, volvió a realizar el mismo procedimiento, pero esta vez en sus ojos que se relajaron, respiro con suavidad hasta que se estabilizo en apoyando sus manos en la mesada, alzo la vista hasta encontrarse con su imagen en reflejo. Descendió la mirada a su mochila y saco un peine para arreglar su cabello que quedo empapado, cuando se concentró en su peinado, se quedó congelada al ver una mano con filosas uñas sobre su hombro, ahogo un grito, cuando volteo a través de la puerta ingresaba alguien conocido.

-Kari, ¿qué pasa? Estas pálida…- Dijo la joven, contuvo la respiración unos segundos y trago suficiente saliva.

-Nada solo tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza Mei…- Respondió, ambas se fueron al comedor a degustar de su almuerzo.

-¿Es la tercera noche que no puedes dormir?- Cuestiono con dulzura la chica, la castaña solo asintió.

-Cada vez es peor, no quería ingerir la pastilla, pero ya estoy cansada…-

-Kari, perdona si me meto en tu vida, pero ¿desde cuándo que te sucede esto? - Negó.

-No tienes porque disculparte, creo… Si no me equivoco, desde los 6 años que tengo pesadillas e interminables insomnios- apoyo su cabeza sobre la mesa -los médicos dicen que no es ningún problema, para ellos es el estrés, ¿pero a qué? - La observo -Tal vez ahora necesite volver a terapia-

-Saldrás de esta, eres fuerte y sé que encontraras respuesta a esto, pero sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo- le sonrió -sé que no te agrado mucho, hace poco que nos conocemos y no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar bien-

-No me caes mal Mei, simplemente creí que algo pasaba entre mi hermano y Sora, pero porque ella es tu amiga no quiere saber nada para que no se genere un conflicto- La morocha se sonrojo.

-¿Sora hace eso?- Pregunto pero ya sabía la respuesta.

-En realidad no sé muy bien que hay entre ellos, simplemente me preocupa que se peleen por un malentendido-

-Esto me avergüenza-

-Nada es tu culpa, en realidad soy yo quien estuvo mal en este tiempo, porque fui pre-juiciosa contigo, y me metí en la vida de mi hermano… Creo que soy yo quien te debe una disculpa- le sonrió y la morena asintió.

* * *

Llego a su departamento, y antes de estar peleando por quien utilizaría el baño se adueñó del mismo por unas horas.

Abrió el grifo de la bañera y se metió a meditar, al cerrar sus ojos volvió a ver las imágenes de su sueño, miro sus brazos que de a poco se llenaban de cicatrices y algo de sangre corría, adornando la palidez de su piel. Abrazo sus piernas y cerró los ojos, escuchando una risa en el medio de la oscuridad, volvió a abrirlo y no tenía marca en sus brazos y lo único que sonaba de fondo era la música.

 _Misfits- 1,000,000 years Bc_ marcaba su teléfono.

Lavo su cabello, y el resto de su cuerpo, pasando la esponja moldeando sus piernas esbeltas y largas, su cintura fina y su pronunciada espalda, froto en su cuello y se dejó caer en el agua de la bañera, cuando se sintió limpia, envolvió su cuerpo en la toalla, cubriendo gran parte de su torso.

Seco su rostro y se observó al espejo, hizo una sonrisa y regreso a su cara normal, realizo otra mueca, y se detuvo.

-Sonríe Hikari, la vida te sonríe, no le des importancia a tus demonios internos…- Se dijo y empezó a maquillarse, delineando la curva inferior de sus ojos con un delineador negro finalizo su "pequeño cambio".

Peino su cabello y lo dejo caer sobre sus hombros, lo único que hizo fue adornarlo con un pequeño broche sujetando gran parte del extremo derecho hacia atrás dejando solo a la vista la parte izquierda que caía con su flequillo.

Camino hasta la habitación dejando caer la toalla en sus pies, se abrigo con la ropa interior, y busco entre los cajones unas medias largas con rayas horizontales blancas y negras. Cubrió el resto de su cuerpo con una falda plisada negra, en su parte superior se colocó una camisa celeste, y con una cinta negra adorno su cuello. Se puso las botas con cordones de caña media, elogió el abrigo indicado para la ocasión, y su típico bolso que combinara con sus zapatos.

Mientras esperaba a que sus amigas estén listas, solo se dedicaba a mirar la televisión, no buscaba algo en particular, solo unos minutos de entretenimiento, encontró una película que hace mucho que no veía, y le gustaba mucho, "El cadáver de la novia", una mezcla entre la belleza y el terror animado de Tim Burton que a ella le fascinaba.

Sus amigas parecieron tardar una eternidad, pero cuando estuvieron listas, lo primero que hicieron fue ir por el auto.

Kari iba sentada en el asiento trasero, mientras que Sora se iba quejando del tránsito que había, y Mimi iba cantando una canción que sonaba en la radio, ella mantuvo la calma y se dedicó a observar por la ventana, algo le decía que esa noche iba a ser diferente.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, tenía un poco abandonado este fic pero volví (al fin)**

 **Este es un proyecto de terror y espero que se haya mantenido esa aura entre miedo y misterio xD**

 **anaiza18: como siempre gracias por seguirme, y me alegro que la primera impresión haya sido de tu agrado, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y ya en el próximo se presentara el rubio que se hace desear xD jeje Saludos :D**

 **aileonnedilo: Hola! Muchas gracias por el comentario y por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia. Me alegra que te guste y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, en el siguiente se va a presentar T.K saludos :D**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3:**

Estacionaron el auto a unas cuantas cuadras del predio, esperaron unos cuantos minutos de larga fila, la castaña sabía que no era una ciudad muy grande y no comprendía de donde había salido tanta gente para el espectáculo.

La carpa era la tradicional blanca y roja, con sus características gradas para tomar asiento, ellas lograron conseguir asientos cercanos para no perder un mínimo detalle.

Kari se dedicó a observar a los espectadores y la gran mayoría era gente adulta, contados los niños que asistieron, alguna que otra pareja joven con un pequeño bebé, y el resto grupos de amigos. Apenas lograba entender lo que decían sus amigas ya que el resto hablaban muy fuerte, concentró su mirada en lo que sería el escenario y procuro que su teléfono no interrumpiera, pero al encender la pantalla se encontró con algo fuera de lo común, no tenía servicio y solo indicaba llamadas de emergencia, era raro.

-¿Pasa algo?- Mimi le toco el hombro y se asustó al no estar atenta.

-No hay señal…- Respondió, aun sentía que no estaba del todo bien, tal vez se trataba de que no logro dormir bien.

-Público en general, se les solicita que mantengan silencio que el espectáculo está por comenzar, se les solicita que por favor no tomen fotografías con flash para que no distraigan a los actores, les agradecemos su colaboración y que disfruten de la función-

Las luces se apagaron y solo se ilumino una cortina, por varios minutos quedo intacta, la música apenas empezaba a reproducirse.

-Hace muchos años, cerca del año 1870, nació una joven de la cual sus padres no la aceptaron, y la gente la califico de fenómeno, la pobre sin saber a dónde ir encontró refugio en un circo que la acepto con mucho gusto, vistieron su delicado cuerpo con un hermoso vestido de ceda azul, y peinaron su cabello rojo con una galera negra, y para que demuestre que es una bella dama siempre lleva su sombrilla para cubrirse del calor, denle la bienvenida a la preciosa y única AnaMaria, es mitad mujer, mitad cabra!-

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, ella no esperaba que iniciaran con la estrella que todos hablaban, las luces la iluminaron solo a la mujer que caminaba como toda una dama de la época victoriana, se escuchaba el ruido que emitían sus pesuñas en la madera por la que caminaba. Llego al centro del escenario e hizo una reverencia, observo al público y emitió una sonrisa, era una chica muy bonita, a decir verdad.

-Os agradezco de su participación, y por si fuera poco os prometéis que esta será la mejor noche su vida- Dejo su sombrilla en el suelo como si de un bastón se tratase, poco a poco levanto su vestido para mostrar sus extremidades, cubiertas de piel blanca, era muy hermosa para ser real -os doy la bienvenida, me llamo AnaMaria y este es mi circo- hizo otra reverencia y camino hasta donde había un sillón, tomando asiento en este permaneció hasta que ingreso un nuevo miembro.

-Han vivido desde el día de su nacimiento juntos, nadie los pudo separar, por ello que este número es dedicado a ellos dos, un aplauso para los siameses. -

Ingreso una persona, pero portaba dos cabezas, se trataban de dos chicos, ambos castaños de ojos verdes, tomaron asiento al lado de AnaMaria que los observaba con cariño.

-¿Alguno sabe porque a Andy le huelen tan mal los pies?-

-No- Dijo AnaMaria.

-Pues porque en realidad es a mí a quien me apestan…- Al principio nadie entendió a que se referían, Hikari apenas soltó una pequeña risa, ya que era evidente que ambos compartían varias partes del cuerpo.

-¿Oigan, oigan, ustedes saben por qué Oli nunca va a baño solo? -

-No- Esta vez respondió el público.

-Porque le da miedo que nos separemos- Ahora la gente reía, junto con los siameses y la mujer mitad cabra, luego de varios chistes similares, fue el turno del mago joven.

-Desde pequeño siempre le ha gustado los shows de magia, y siempre se ha destacado en todos los trucos, es uno de los más jóvenes del circo, sea bienvenido Yamato, el joven mago- Ingreso al escenario un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules muy bonito, tomo asiento al lado de AnaMaria y de los siameses.

-¿Cómo estas querido Yamato?- Pregunto la mujer, este beso su mano de forma caballerosa, y le sonrió.

-Demasiado bien, ¿y usted como se encuentra? - Hikari observo a sus amigas, era notoria la envidia que sentían y sus mejillas rojas, ahora comprendía porque se había llevado el corazón de muchas jóvenes, ese chico era todo un galán.

-Feliz, ¿que os ha preparado para esa noche? -

-Para usted, este humilde ramo de rosas- Tomo su galera y saco un pequeño ramo de flores negras que se las entrego. Observo al público y sonrió -¿alguno de ustedes conoce algún truco clásico? ¿Como este? - De su galera saco un conejo blanco -ay pero que mal, recordé que tengo una terrible alergia… Permítame señorita- Le entrego la galera -necesito sonarme la nariz- empezó a sacar una gran serie de pañuelos de su camisa, la castaña sonreía ante el acto.

Después de varios trucos que presento el rubio, finalmente sonrió y miro hacia la dirección de AnaMaria.

-Bien, creo que a todos les gustan los payasos ¿no? - Todos respondieron -bueno, en este lugar voy a invocar al famoso "Laughing Jack" con mi magia soy capaz de hasta hacer que les brinde un gran espectáculo, bien necesitamos que suene "Epic pop goes the weasel" productor…- Dijo y empezó a sonar la canción -ahora, dejare esta bolsa de golosinas en el suelo, necesitamos estar en completa oscuridad, de lo contrario no aparecerá…-

Lo único que se escuchó entre la oscuridad fue una temible carcajada, de a poco las luces se volvieron intensas y apareció el payaso comiendo un caramelo, estaba sentado en el suelo. Su risa continua por varios minutos, parecía que no iba a acabar, además que se volvía más tenebrosa.

-¿Qué tal?- Le hablo el mago, pero seguía riendo. -¿Desearías más caramelos?- Consulto.

-Si- Respondió al fin y se hizo un largo silencio.

-Te quiero presentar al público, ¿te gustaría presentarles lo que nos preparaste? -

Elevo sus manos y con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, volvió a emitir otra carcajada, Hikari concentró su mirada en las manos del payaso, notando las uñas largas y negras que tenía, además de sus mangas con rayas horizontales, le parecía haberlo visto en su sueño, además de la extraña carcajada, todo era tan familiar.

-Creo que tengo unos globos para los niños- Dijo, cuando bajo las escaleras del escenario tropezó a propósito, golpeándose la cara -estoy bien- su tono era alegre, le entrego a los pocos niños y subió nuevamente con el resto de sus compañeros.

-Bien amigo, ¿por que no eliges a una chica para tocar tu canción? - pregunto el mago.

-Si- miro a todo el público en general y percato su mirada en la joven castaña, se acercó hasta ella y la señalo -pasa- Hikari no sabía que hacer, estaba roja de la vergüenza, el payaso extendió su mano y ella la acepto, lo acompaño hasta el escenario, dejo que se sentara al lado de AnaMaria y los demás, empezó a tocar el piano, estaba muy concentrado al igual que una tímida joven que no le quitaba la vista de encima, por momento soltaba su característica risa, apenas termino todos aplaudieron.

Yamato se acercó a ella y le entrego una bolsa de caramelos para que se la diera al payaso, esta se levantó y se la entrego con una sonrisa. Con sus grandes manos cubiertas por la venda blanca los recibió, pero permaneció con la mirada fija en la de la joven, y volvió a emitir esa sonrisa.

-Ahora tu- Le dijo y le enseño algunas notas en el piano, a pesar de tener largos dedos era ágil en lo que hacía, la joven lo miro, sus plumas decoraban sus hombros, la nariz era puntiaguda decorada en blanco y negro, su rostro era blanco, pero con hermosos ojos azules, el resto de la vestimenta consistía en un traje de tiradores, pantalones cortos, sus mangas y medias hacían juego con las líneas horizontales. Tomo la temblorosa mano de la joven e hizo que ella tocara, de lo nerviosa que se encontraba no podía apretar bien sobre las teclas. -No tengas miedo- Dijo en voz baja -sonríe- por algún motivo esa voz se le hizo muy conocida, palideció, para no demostrar lo asustada que estaba continuo con lo suyo hasta que le permitiera volver a su asiento. -Se lo agradezco señorita- dijo amablemente y la acompaño hasta donde estaban sus amigas.

-Bien amiga- La abrazo Mimi, pero ella aun permanecía en shock, la tomo por sorpresa aquella actuación, en el fondo estaba aterrada al haber recordado algo que estaba en el olvido.

Prácticamente no presto atención al resto del espectáculo, cuando la bailarina de trapo bailaba como una muñeca, no la lleno la alegría y ternura que plasmaba al resto.

La función estaba por concluir, Mimi toco su hombro y se percató de que no estaba poniendo atención a lo demás, su mirada había quedado en el payaso.

-Esperamos que hayan disfrutado de esta noche, los esperamos en próximas funciones- Hablo el mago.

-Nuevamente os agradezco de su participación, y por favor la salida es hacia la derecha- Menciono AnaMaria, toda la gente se levantó, y se hizo un gran tumulto, por lo que las tres esperaron.

-Y creen que me voy a ir sin antes hablarle al sexi mago, se equivocan…- Dijo Mimi.

-No sabemos si podemos conversar con ellos- La tomo del brazo Sora.

-Oigan ustedes tres- Dijo el rubio.

-¿Si?- Respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Ya deberían irse…- Cuando observaron no quedaba un alma.

-Perdón, ya nos retiramos- Hablo la menor.

-No seas así, hoy estaba lleno- Se le acerco el payaso al rubio. -Les agradezco que hayan venido, pueden ver las siguientes funciones si desean-

-Gracias- Se levanto la pelirroja.

-Tú eras la chica que toco el piano- Señalo el joven.

-Si, ¿perdón lo hice mal? -

-No para nada, solo que no parecías estar asustada- Mimi la abrazo.

-Por si no lo sabias ella es una estudiante y le encantan las historias de terror- le guiño el ojo. Yamato le hizo un gesto a las chicas para que los dejaran solos, la castaña por poco y no lleva de las orejas a Sora y siguieron al mago.

-¿Con que estudiante? ¿Qué carrera? - Pregunto.

-Letras-

-Suena interesante- Menciono. -Como te llamas? No tuve la oportunidad de preguntar tu nombre-

-Hikari, Hikari Yagami-

-Mi nombre es Takeru, espero que te haya gustado la actuación-

-Si, de hecho, pensaba escribir un artículo sobre ustedes, si no les molesta- Sus mejillas empezaban a tornarse carmesí.

-No, al contrario, nos traería más público de ser así- Sonaba alegre, ella le sonrió.

-Ya estamos por cerrar…- Hablo el mago.

-Bien ahí voy- observo a la castaña -perdona a mi hermano, siempre está de mal humor- paso su mano por su cabeza.

-¿Hermano?- Pregunto la joven.

-Si, él es mi hermano, Hikari, fue un gusto conocerte enserio, si puedes, ¿podríamos vernos en este horario? Me entusiasma tu idea del artículo. -

-Si por supuesto, ¿dónde? - Cuestiono.

-En el parque, ¿te parece? No llegues tan puntual, tal vez me retrase un poco…- Parecía que se estaba sonrojando.

-Si, buena idea- Se despidió del joven, y regreso con sus amigas al departamento directo a su cama por el cansancio.

* * *

Ambos jóvenes ingresaron a su remolque, uno de ellos busco algo para cenar mientras que el otro retiraba el maquillaje de su rostro.

-¿Piensas que es buena idea?- Cuestiono el mayor.

-Por supuesto que si, recuerdo un rostro similar, pero más infantil…-

-A mí no me parece la gran cosa… Ya inventas…- Empezó a reír con su típica carcajada.

-¿Tú crees eso?- Observo su mano cubierta por una venda blanca y las grandes y filosas uñas -creo que lo mejor será dormir, va a ser una larga y placentera noche…- observo al joven rubio que estaba de brazos cruzados, al momento de sonreirle mostró sus filosos dientes, sus ojos azules estaban muy abiertos y sus pupilas se dilataron y un mechón de cabello negro callo entre medio tocando su nariz, de a poco su carcajada sonó en todo el remolque.

* * *

 **¡Fin de la función!**

 **¿Qué tal están? Espero que les haya gustado la aparición de T.K.**

 **Decidí hacer que T.K se disfrace de Laughing Jack para darle mejor aspecto xD**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4:**

-No abras esa puerta…- Mencionaba la voz de una mujer mayor, ella regresaba en sus pasos pero luego sintió el ruido de algo que se caía, con miedo regreso a la habitación para dormir. Pasaban las horas y la melodía de un violín no cesaba, era melancólica, con cada nota una lágrima corría por su rostro. Con tan solo abrir sus ojos observo a una joven muy bonita que le sonreía, sus pasos no pasaban desapercibidos en el piso de madera.

-Duerme preciosa, nosotros te cuidamos de los demás…- Dijo la muchacha, como lo obediente que era cerro sus ojos y quedo completamente dormida.

-Bien pequeña, ¿cómo son esos amigos que ves?- Estaba sentada frente a un escritorio, la persona que le hablaba era un hombre de cabello gris, un poco anciano.

-Son mis amigos, uno de ellos es un payaso- respondía con inocencia –tiene una gran sonrisa, y siempre me regala chocolates-

-Hikari, ¿tienes 8 años verdad?-

-Si-

-Bien, cuéntame, ¿hay alguien más?-

-Sí, una chica que utiliza vestido largo de color negro, un mago, una bailarina, unos gemelos, y otra chica que también utiliza mascara de payaso, ella toca el violín, debería escucharla, es muy lindo- sonreía.

-¿Y dónde fue la primera vez que los viste?-

-En la casa de mi abuelita, suelen tener sus reuniones allí, creo que tienen un circo-

-Permíteme un momento- A través de la puerta escuchaba que discutía con sus padres –puede que sea esquizofrénica, debemos hacerle más pruebas para diagnosticarla, pero todo lo indica-

¿Qué era eso de esquizofrénica? No lo había escuchado antes, estaba por seguir escuchando, pero la mano de alguien la interrumpió.

-¿Qué pasa?- Cuestiono con su gran sonrisa.

-Dicen que soy esquizofrénica… ¿Sabes de eso?-

-Mmm…- Pensó –no he escuchado de eso, pero, ¿hay algo que te alegre el día? ¿Un globo? ¿O tal vez un chocolate?- Saco de su bolsillo y se lo entrego.

-Gracias-

-Soy tu amigo, para eso estamos- Comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Señor payaso, ¿usted tiene un circo?- Observo con su mirada azul.

-Sí, uno muy bonito, lleno de magia, alegría y música, queremos hacer feliz a la gente, nunca lo olvides Hikari, solo los queremos hacer felices a todos, pero no todos comprenden que somos especiales, y nos debemos proteger a nosotros mismos, porque somos familia.-

-¿Ustedes son familia?-

-Sí, mi hermano el mago, nuestra líder, los siameses, la bailarina, la violinista y yo el payaso… Llevamos tiempo juntos…- Se puso serio. –No lo olvides- acaricio con ternura su rostro.

La alarma sonaba de fondo, con lentitud regresaba a su habitación, reconocía el techo y otras cosas que formaban parte del entorno.

¿Lo había soñado todo? Se sintió tan real, recordaba ese momento como si lo viviera todo el tiempo.

Llevaba un tiempo en que no visitaba a su abuela, tal vez era señal de que tenía que ir a verla, algo le decía que ella no estaba bien; pero eso debía dejarlo por unos momentos a un lado, debía prepararse para ir a cursar.

-Kari, me tenías preocupada, siempre eres la primera en levantarte- Menciono la pelirroja con su tono tan maternal.

-Perdón, anoche me dormí muy tarde, creo que por eso casi no me despierto- Rio con nerviosismo.

-No importa, ya tengo el desayuno- Se sentó junto con su amiga.

-¿Y Mimi?-

-Sabes cómo es ella, se está arreglando, lleva media hora en el baño-

-Sí, ella nunca cambia- Menciono.

-Bien, yo debo irme temprano, tengo que pasar a imprimir un trabajo para entregar-

-Ahí te alcanzo- Fue hasta su habitación para buscar uno de los libros que les pidieron, cuando lo encontró de la biblioteca cayo otro, un pequeño diario, al abrirlo se encontró con los dibujos que había hecho de pequeña, había un globo, un chocolate. Lo guardo en su mochila y corrió para alcanzar a Sora, de todas formas Mimi siempre llegaba tarde, pero ella aprovecharía esos minutos de más para ver esas ilustraciones.

Tomo uno de los mejores asientos junto a la ventana, y saco de su mochila el pequeño diario, corrió cada página, en todas ellas estaba dibujado el mismo payaso, en algunas al lado de ella, que decía _"los mejores amigos"_ , libero un suspiro.

Lo veía y sentía tan real, no le parecía que su propia mente lo haya creado, él era simplemente un gran misterio que no podría resolver.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad, y solo pensaba en que había quedado con Takeru de verse a las 7 en un café, se encontraba nerviosa, ese chico había llamado su atención.

En el receso, tomo su teléfono para contactarse con su familia, quien atendió fue su madre, sonrió al escuchar su voz.

-Hola hija, ¿qué paso?-

-Hola mami, quería saber cómo estaban-

-Bien, ¿a ti como te ha ido?-

-Muy bien, quería saber si no has visto a la abuela-

-No hija, hace una semana que no la he visto-

-Bueno, creo que volveré en el fin de semana, quiero verlos- Comenzaba a sentir angustia.

-Te vamos a esperar, además tu hermano también va a estar ese día, en dos días ya vuelve a casa-

-Que buena noticia, bueno nos vemos entonces, tengo que entrar, los quiero-

-Nosotros también, te esperamos-

Corto la llamada y regreso al salón, esperando las siguientes clases, para luego salir corriendo hasta su departamento y alistarse.

Trato de estar entre sencilla y a la vez arreglada, no quería causarle una mala impresión al joven, se colocó una camisa rosa, una falda negra, y unas medias bucaneras negras, combinadas con unas botas que le llegaban hasta la mitad de la pierna, arreglo un poco su cabello.

Decidió ir caminando porque todavía era temprano, a su ritmo llegaría rápido, se sorprendió al ver que había un chico que estaba sentado.

-Hikari- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola- Respondió dudosa –¿Takeru?-

-Si- Afirmo con alegría, se puso de pie para saludarla, reconoció esos ojos azules que la habían atrapado en el primer momento que sus miradas se encontraron.

Estaba muy elegante, podría decirse que parecía un joven del , le sonrió como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos.

-¿Dónde desearías ir?- Cuestiono.

-Ven, conozco un café muy cerca- Ella iba a su lado, sin poder quitarle la mirada, sus mejillas estaban con un tono carmín.

-¿Cómo te fue en tus estudios?-

-Muy bien, algunas clases fueron aburridas, otras divertidas, siempre sucede, ¿a ti tus funciones?-

-No pensé que fuera a ir tan bien- hizo una pausa –me dieron la tarde libre para descansar, además estaba interesado en hablar contigo- menciono.

-Te lo agradezco- trago saliva.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa cercana a la ventana, coloco su libreta a un lado, tomaron su pedido, para romper el hielo le hizo una pregunta.

-¿Hace cuánto que trabajas en el circo?- Soltó una pequeña risa.

-Desde los 11 años, solo te diré que responderé algunas preguntas, luego quiero saber más de ti, si no te molesta- Sonrió de una forma única.

-Bien, ¿cómo fue la idea del circo?-

-Digamos que queríamos salir de lo tradicional, darle un toque más gótico al entretenimiento-

-Qué lindo lo que dices, ¿tu elegiste el personaje?-

-No, en realidad me lo asignaron-

-Interesante, ¿te gusto? ¿O te negaste?-

-En realidad sentí que fue un desafío, pero con el tiempo me adapte muy bien, lo disfruto, aunque cuando me ven en la calle no me creen que yo soy el mismo payaso, horas de maquillaje y cambio de vestimenta-

-¿Tú mismo diseñaste el traje?-

-Sí, igual tuve ayuda de AnaMaría, pero el resto si, en el maquillaje tengo a una amiga que me ayuda, no soy muy bueno con ello…- Parecía disfrutar del momento –¿qué hay de ti? No eres de aquí ¿verdad?-

-No, en realidad soy de un pueblo, pero aquí no es tan malo, vivo con mis amigas, lo paso muy lindo, igual voy a visitar seguido a mis familiares, no queda muy lejos-

-Eso es bueno, ¿tienes hermanos?-

-Sí, uno, más grade- Sonrió.

-Mi hermano también es más grande- Afirmo.

-¿Viven juntos?-

-Sí, compartimos el mismo remolque, aunque es un poco cansador, siempre está atento a lo que hago o a lo que no, por eso cuando tengo la oportunidad me escapo y me quedo con Kay…- Noto como ella lo observaba sin comprender –es una amiga, en la función no estaba porque tenía unas cosas que hacer, pero digamos que la musicalización del circo, hace tiempo que somos amigos-

-Qué lindo suena eso- suspiro.

-Nunca paso nada entre nosotros- nuevamente parecía haberle leído la mente –ella tuvo un problema con alguien de quien estuvo enamorada-

-Qué triste-

-Sí, algún día lo superara- Respondió.

Después de pasar toda una velada charlando, regreso a su casa, en la mesa había una nota de Sora que decía que las esperaran que habían ido por comida, decidió prender el televisor para hacer tiempo, cambiaba de canales seguido, cuando uno le llamo la atención.

" _Encontraron a Ken Ichijouji sin vida"_

No escucho el resto de las noticias porque se quedó sin palabras, estuvo desaparecido unos días y ahora aparecía muerto, algo poco común estaba sucediendo.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo, pido mil disculpas por haber desaparecido, perdí inspiración y contaba con poco tiempo.**

 **Agradezco a todos los que siguen el fic, de a poco se va a poner más interesante, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Nos leemos luego.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5:**

" _Encontraron a Ken Ichijouji sin vida"_ sonaba en toda la sala, ella aun permanecía en shock, como era posible, a pesar de que ella no había hablado mucho con él, sentía un vacío y una gran incógnita apareció.

-¡Hikari!- No había escuchado cuando Sora y Mimi regresaron con bolsas en la mano –trajimos comida, ven siéntate, ah por cierto, tengo malas noticias…-

-Encontraron a Ken Ichijouji…- Respondió ella.

-Eso mismo- Acoto la pelirroja –además me acaban de avisar que mañana no habrá clases porque están de duelo…-

-De acuerdo- Se sentó en su silla favorita prestando atención a lo que decía el locutor del noticiero.

-Oye, Kari, podríamos volver mañana, ¿no crees?-

-Sí, dicen que le van a realizar la autopsia, y puede llegar a tardar…- Hizo una pausa –además, deseo ver a mi familia- Sonrió.

-Bien pequeña, come bien y luego a dormir que mañana debemos madrugar así salimos temprano- Asintió.

-No, no, no, no… Primero nos dices como te fue en tu primera salida con el hermano del sexy mago…- Salto la castaña con enojo, Kari se sonrojo.

-Bien, fuimos a un café y charlamos de varias cosas, desde su trabajo en el circo como de nuestra vida privada- suspiro.

-Oh, que tierno, me alegro mucho, espero que esta no sea la última…- Dijo –espero que sean muchas más- estiro los brazos como si fuera una gran victoria, la castaña rio nerviosa.

Después de haber lavado los platos, se escapó a su habitación para ordenar su bolso, no llevaría tanta ropa porque serían unos tres días, pero si se comunicó con su madre para avisarle que llegaría antes.

-Por lo que te dije, cambiaron los planes…-

-Bueno, te esperaremos con ansias con tu padre, pero llegaras antes que tu hermano, ¿a qué hora piensan salir?-

-Más o menos a las 8, por el tráfico, no queremos tardar tanto…-

-Bueno, te esperaremos, no salgas sin desayunar bien-

-No mamá, ya tenemos los planes, te tengo que dejar, ya me voy a dormir… Buenas noches-

-Bien, buenas noches hija- Respondió su madre y colgó la llamada.

Se cubrió con las mantas y entro en un profundo sueño, esta vez visitaba un carrusel, ella subía a uno de los caballos y disfrutaba del paseo, entre la multitud había un payaso entregando globos a los niños, cuando fijo la mirada en ella, le sonrió.

El carro se detuvo y bajo por las escaleras, allí la esperaba aquel personaje que hacia reír a la gente, con toda la amabilidad, tomo su mano y la beso.

-Haz crecido- Pronuncio –eres hermosa- se percató que no había nadie, solo ellos dos. Mostro una gran sonrisa, la reconocería a kilómetros, y sus ojos azules brillaron. Acerco su rostro hasta ella, depositando un beso en sus labios –eres real- dijo en vos baja, y una canción de una caja musical sonó en el espacio, permitiendo que aquel personaje desapareciera.

La alarma sonaba, se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la pantalla resplandeciente y los números que indicaban que debía levantarse.

Busco la ropa que había preparado en la noche y se arregló en el baño, luego de mojar bien su rostro en el agua, se miró al espejo descubriendo marcas de maquillaje en sus labios, ahogo un grito al percatarse que Sora estaba del otro lado de la puerta cuestionándole si ya se había levantado.

-Si, en 10 salgo- Intento calmar su respiración, y busco en el mueble del baño un poco de algodón y con crema quito la mancha que tenía, quedo cubierto con pintura negra y solo se le ocurrió tirarla en el retrete para que nadie sospechara. Aun le faltaba la respiración, y agradecía que fue la primera en despertar.

Cepillo su cabello corto, delineo la delgada línea inferior de sus ojos, para darle más tonalidad a su palidez, cepillo sus dientes y se colocó un poco de perfume sobre su remera para atraer buenas vibras.

Salió del baño y se dirigió a su habitación para ordenarla, y cargar su bolso, además guardo su computadora para adelantar tareas y algunos libros para entretenerse en el viaje. Guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón y busco su campera ya que la mañana era fría y húmeda.

Esperaron a que Mimi esté lista y cargaron las cosas en el auto, además de cerrar con llave su departamento, y emprender el camino.

Pararon en la estación de servicio para cargar combustible, mientras que las dos castañas ingresaron a la tienda para comprar tres cafés y algunos cupcakes para el camino.

Como extrañaba volver a su pueblo, al ver el cartel de ingreso se emocionó mucho, fue a la primera que dejaron en su casa, como lo esperaba su madre estaba en la entrada para darle la bienvenida.

Luego de una corta ceremonia, fue hasta su habitación para dejar sus cosas y buscar la comodidad de estar en su casa nuevamente. Todo estaba intacto, y eso le causaba un placer, como si fuera aun una niña se acostó en su cama de un salto sintiendo su suavidad en sus manos.

-Como extrañaba esto- Menciono con una gran emoción. –Bien iré a ayudar a mi madre con la comida- se levantó y sorprendió a Yuuko en la cocina, la castaña casi grita al no haberla escuchado llegar.

-Hija… Que susto me diste-

-Perdón, quería ayudarte, ¿qué piensas preparar?- Se acercó hasta la olla que estaba a fuego lento.

-Pensaba hacer una salsa, con pastas, porque sabes el apetito de tu hermano-

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-Mmm… La verdad que ya va muy bien- ella bajo la mirada –pero si deseas puedes ayudarme con el postre-

-Si- Tomo posición cercana a ella y comenzó por lavar las frutillas, su madre mantuvo la mirada en ella por varios minutos. –¿Pasa algo mamá?-

-Te noto con más baterías que otras veces- comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

-Bueno, digamos que estoy escribiendo un artículo de cosas interesantes y eso me pone de buen humor- Aun no se sentía confiada para decirle lo de sus sueños, pensaba que se sentirían mal y nuevamente la llevarían a diferentes médicos, además de llenarlas de pastillas que no surtían efecto alguno, realmente tenía más miedo de eso que de sus propias visiones.

-Eso es bueno- La mayor continuo con sus labores en la cocina y la castaña menor siguió con su trabajo, aun pensando en lo que había soñado en la noche.

-Ya llego tu hermano- Se notaba la alegría de Yuuko en sus ojos, pero Hikari apenas entraba en razón.

-Deberías estar en clase- despeino su cabello castaño.

-Tai, ¿por qué siempre haces eso? Además para tu información, hoy no se dictaron clases- comenzó a arreglarse.

-Ya entiendo, ¿viniste sola? ¿O con las chicas?-

-Con las chicas-

-Qué bueno, luego las iré a visitar-

-Aja- Respondió sin darle mucha importancia, una vez que termino se marchó a su habitación, tomando asiento en la cama, su respiración era calma pero sentía un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, al abrirlos y fijarse en su buró se encontró con la cajita de payaso –hey, creí que le había pedido a mi madre que la donara a la iglesia… ¿Por qué estás aquí?- la sostuvo en sus manos encontrándola intacta –bueno, no importa luego la llevare-

Tai estaba en la cocina al lado de su madre, bebía un vaso de agua, había notado algo diferente en su pequeña hermana que no lo dejo tranquilo, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, y reconocía los momentos en los que lo hacía, pero debía estar seguro.

-Tu padre ya debe estar por llegar, ¿por qué no le avisas a Hikari que la comida y va a estar lista?-

-Sí, ya mismo iré-

Luego de subir, se encontró con la puerta abierta y una castaña sentada en su cama mirando hacia la nada.

-Ya está la comida, deberías bajar-

-Sí, voy- Se levantó y espero a su hermano quien la observo preocupado –¿vienes?- Cuestiono tratando de comprender la mirada del mayor, quien continuo sus pasos.

El resto de la tarde permaneció con mayor tranquilidad, con la sorpresa de que la lluvia cubrió la ciudad, incluso en la noche se mantuvo.

La habitación se encontraba en completa oscuridad, la castaña dormía abrazando la almohada, sudaba y temblaba, un ruido hizo que la joven despertara, sentía miedo, volvió a cerrar los ojos cubriéndose con las sabanas, de a poco sentía frio cuando se convenció de mirar, se encontraba cerca de las escaleras, al fondo de las mismas escuchaba que alguien reía a carcajadas, no reaccionaba hasta sentir las manos frías sobre sus pies unas garras hicieron presión en ella, casi grita pero al lograr zafarse choca contra una figura.

-¿Qué haces?- La voz ronca de su hermano la calmo.

-Nada, creo que me levante dormida…- Él la observo de pies a cabeza.

-Ve a dormir, yo necesito el baño- asintió y regreso a su habitación, dejo una luz encendida porque sentía miedo de estar sola y que volviera a suceder, se fijó en sus piernas y como lo supuso tenía una gran herida. No sabía qué hacer, con lágrimas en los ojos intento dormir.

El castaño se acostó en su cama, busco su teléfono, eran las 3am y comenzaba a sentir algo de insomnio junto a una inmensa preocupación, sin dudarlo le escribió a Sora.

" _¿Estas despierta?"_ A los minutos recibió respuesta.

" _¿Cómo crees? Son las 3 de la mañana idiota…"_

" _Es urgente…"_ Continuo con el mensaje _"debo hablar contigo sobre Hikari…"_

" _¿Le paso algo?"_ Suspiro.

" _Si, y necesito contar contigo"_

Recordaba aquella imagen de su pequeña hermana de 8 años en una habitación, ella parecía jugar con sus juguetes, la curiosidad fue mayor que quiso espiar lo que hacía, más fue su sorpresa al verla hablar sola a la nada misma, sin problema pronunciaba el que podría ser el nombre de la supuesta persona con la que ella hablaba, hasta que decidió preguntarle a lo que ella solo respondió _"es un payaso, él es mi amigo y me regala muchos chocolates"_ para demostrárselo abrió un cajón que estaba repleto, el cómo lo protector que era le cuestiono de donde los había sacado, pero fue la misma respuesta _"incluso me ha ayudado en la escuela, él es mi único amigo…"_ Kari hablaba con un tono tan inocente que no podía creerse que mintiera _"el me invito a su circo… Preparo una función especial para nosotros…" ._

 _E_ l quedo frio, abrazando con cariño a su pequeña hermanita pronuncio unas duras palabras _"no lo puedes ver nunca más…"_ La niña abrió grandes sus ojos, no esperaba una reacción así de su hermano.

 _Fin de la función._

* * *

 **Muy buenas a todos! Cómo andan? Espero que bien :D Yo estoy feliz de volver a actualizar este fic, que antes no lo había hecho debido a que estaba con mi otro fic.**

 **Sé que avanza un poco lento esto, pero de a poco se va a desarrollar mejor la pareja, no queda mucho. Y bueno prometo no tardar tanto en actualizar, y lo más probable es que este actualizando "Caperucita Roja" en la noche, así que hoy es mi día de inspiración.**

 **Cualquier duda o sugerencia son bienvenidas.**

 **Nos leemos luego :D**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6:**

Era algo temprano, cerraba la puerta de su casa con llave, acomodo la bufanda recorriendo su cuello, al caminar sus botas crujieron junto con las hojas secas que yacían en la vereda. La tarde estaba adornada por nubes negras anunciando una lluvia, el aire era frio, resguardo sus manos en los bolsillos de su campera.

Apreciaba el paisaje a su alrededor, era de un pequeño poblado con unas hermosas casas cubiertas por hojas en tonos amarillentos, generaba un ambiente tétrico pero ella lo disfrutaba, la casa de su abuela no quedaba muy lejos.

Al llegar a la esquina doblo a la izquierda, y camino media cuadra más, y se encontró con una de las casa más viejas del lugar, aunque no quitaba que sea de las más bonitas, abrió la cerca y golpeo la puerta de madera.

-Abuela, soy yo- Elevo la voz.

-¿Quién es yo?-

-Hikari- Una mujer de edad avanzada la saludo con un cariñoso abrazo, el cual fue correspondido por su nieta.

-Pasa, te estaba esperando- La joven retiro su abrigo y bufanda dejándolos colgados en un perchero cercano a la puerta. –Iba a preparar chocolate, ¿se te apetece?-

-Sí, ¿necesita ayuda?- Cuestiono, le hizo señas para que la siguiera a la cocina, coloco leche a fuego lento y la mujer cortaba el chocolate, después lo dejo cocinarse solo mientras revolvía la mezcla con una cuchara de madera.

* * *

-Bien aquí me tienes- la pelirroja tomaba asiento en la silla que se encontraba frente a él, quien llevaba al menos 15 minutos esperándola.

-Es un placer verte amiga, yo estoy bien y también te extrañe…- Dio una introducción antes de comenzar.

-Me preocupa lo que me escribiste anoche, es que se trata de Hikari…-

-De eso te quiero explicar, digamos que ahora tú vives más con ella que yo, y quiero que me avises cualquier cosa que notes diferente en ella…-

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Tuvo una recaída?-

-No lo sé, anoche estaba de pie frente a las escaleras, la escuche levantarse y parecía estar dormida, se llevó un susto cuando le hable-

-Eso no me lo esperaba, con nosotras no pareció actuar distinto…- La interrumpió.

-Ella es así, no les va a confesar nada porque no va a querer preocuparlas, no quiero ser malo con ella, sufrió mucho con tantos medicamentos pero si es necesario tendrá que regresar a terapia…-

-Tai, no es justo para ella, sufrió mucho en su infancia, le costó hacer amigos y no vivió una vida saludable… No puede regresar…-

-Lo se Sora, pero es por su bien, tampoco me gusta verla tan solitaria, ha estado muy callada sin decir palabra alguna, y pareciera que esté viviendo en una burbuja… Fue terrible verla así…-

-Eres observador, si llego a ver algo en ella te lo diré…-

-Por favor, solo observa su mirada con atención, y si la notas como ausente por favor dile algo y luego avísame a mí, ¿si?- Estaba desesperado.

-Puedes confiar en mi- Le sonrió y acaricio su mano, sintiendo la calidez de ambos –¿tienes planes? Mis padres no regresaran hasta la noche…-

-Suena a que necesitas compañía- Pago la cuenta de ambos y al salir le abrió la puerta para que ella pasara primero.

* * *

Su abuela tarareaba la canción que sonaba en su tocadiscos, era fanática de las cosas antiguas y su casa era el claro ejemplo, estaba decorada con diferentes muebles del , algunos retratos de diferentes artistas, solo con la música se daba cuenta.

Un retrato en especial llamo la atención de la joven castaña, quien observaba con atención cada pincelada, no recordaba haberlo visto antes.

-Abuela, ¿ese retrato?- Lo señalo para que la mujer sepa de su interrogación.

-Ah, lo encontré en un viejo baúl de recuerdos que teníamos con el abuelo, ahí también había un violín, es ese que está allí- en una de las paredes estaba colgado el instrumento que parecía tener años de antigüedad.

-Es muy bonito abuela- se levantó para observarlo mejor, tenía una marca en el mástil formando una hermosa flor de Lis.

-Sí, el cuadro es un circo- Aunque parecía ser algo de diversión, sus colores no eran alegres, más bien eran llenos de tristeza incluso le provocaba escalofríos de solo verlo, le recordaba a sus sueños y al payaso que se aparece con constancia.

Sintió que su piel se erizo, le faltaba el aliento y se le dificultaba respirar, sentía que se encontraba dentro de aquella pintura, el ambiente era frio, y el viento movía su corto cabello, a la vez la capa del espectáculo, cuando comenzaron a recitar la bienvenida:

" _Sean bienvenidos al circo, les brindamos un gran espectáculo, contamos con todo lo que se pueden imaginar para que pasen una noche inolvidable._

 _No se asusten porque la maravillosa función tiene su estilo de terror, atrévase a conocer a la bella AnaMaría, es mitad mujer mitad cabra, que secretos ocultan los siameses, no se pierdan el ballet de la bailarina de trapo, el gran show de magia del joven mago y el espectáculo más temible payaso, y muchas, muchas sorpresas más en este escenario lleno de emoción, no se olviden, las funciones son solo a la noche, están todos invitados."_

Recordaba que cuando el circo había llegado a su ciudad, esa era la presentación que habían anunciado en la radio, y ahora la vivía nuevamente.

Movió su rostro negando que no se encontraba en aquel mundo, y nuevamente regreso con su abuela quien aún tenía los ojos cerrados, ella se percató que su abuela cada vez estaba peor…

Las horas habían pasado, aun no oscurecía pero debía regresar a su casa, se despidió de la anciana y realizo el mismo recorrido que había hecho con anterioridad. Pisaba las hojas con sus botas, cuando se percató de que habían otros pies junto a los de ella, al elevar la mirada se encontró con alguien alto, la sonrisa pintada en el rostro, con la mirada penetrante y profundamente azul se hizo a un costado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Cuestiono la castaña.

-Venía a acompañarte, no quería que regresaras sola- un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, era hermoso, ella no creía que el insistiera tanto, pero acepto como lo habría hecho de pequeña, el estiro su mano esperando una respuesta –¿qué dices?- ella tomo su mano y comenzó a caminar.

Luego de la cena, se acostó observando la caja de madera, la cual abrazo con cariño y deposito a su lado para descansar, al poco tiempo soñaba con un rubio muy familiar que la invitaba a su función.

Ella era la única espectadora, él se dedicaba a su actuación, llevaba la misma vestimenta que el payaso de sus sueños, antes de que finalizara, la tomo de la mano para que suba al escenario, la beso en los labios y le sonrió.

-Gracias por aceptarme Hikari- Le dijo al oído y ella comenzó a temblar.

 _Fin de la función._

* * *

 **Algo corto el capítulo, pero no quería agregar algunos detalles. Para el siguiente capítulo les prometo mucha acción (lemon), solo tengan paciencia.**

 **Les agradezco por seguir la historia y si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia no duden en escribir, sus opiniones son muy importantes.**

 **Espero que anden bien, nos leemos pronto :D**


End file.
